


Sweet nothings

by KoibitoDream



Series: Those little things [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Humor, Pay backs, Spilt Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Sweet nothings

“Slept well last night?” Tsukishima asks, kissing his shoulder.

“Like a baby.” 

_Of course you did._

“That's great.”

“You?”

“I haven't.”

“Really?” Kageyama asks, leaning back into his chest.

“I spent the night thinking about my behaviour.” Tsukishima confesses, arms loosely around his fiancé's waist.

 

_Fiancé. It's got a nice ring to it._

 

“I can see you're tense.” Kageyama notes, dragging his own fingers lightly across the skin of his arms. 

“ _Any suggestions?_ ”

“ _Yeah.” The younger says, turning around, wrapping his own arms around his lover's neck, leaning in, lips almost touching._

 

“ _Go lay down.”_

 

Tsukishima arches a brow, highly amused by the response, but the slight smirk playing at his lips and the glint in his deep blue eyes betray him easily.

“Mhm, don't mind if I do.” He says, picking Kageyama up, and the other laughs.

 

They spend the day going over everything from the past weeks, over some remaining insecurities that have been stuck in the back of their minds, taking a shower together after that and cuddling and kissing the afternoon away.

Gentle touches to bare skin burn their way through it, and Tsukishima relishes in the way a simple inoffensive touch can get such a reactive response when Kageyama shivers under it, melting away.

 

_Back at his place, Sakusa is about to enjoy some of his own afternoon kick in form of bitter black when a message arrives on his phone._

_He doesn't pay it much thought as he swipes his thumb over the screen on automatic, ending up choking on his own coffee, spilling it all over himself._

_He makes a mental note to get back at Tsukishima for this._

 

_(It's a rather aesthetically pleasing sight of a bare-backed Kageyama relaxing in the sheets.)_

 

_(Though neither is really sure how Kageyama would react if he knew they were pissing each other off with his pics.)_

 

_He saves the picture on his phone, nonetheless._


End file.
